Never Moved On
by simplygeeky
Summary: Abby and McGee can't admit how they feel so they have to try and move on but there are still somethings they can only trust with one and other. Sort of a song fic, Lips of an Angel by Hinder, was the inspiration behind this.


**I found myself listening to some older songs today and when I heard Lips of an Angel this idea started to play out and I had to write it before I went to bed. **

* * *

In light of recent events, everyone at NCIS felt they needed to make some changes in their lives; Tony and Ziva started to trust each other more and more and both Abby and Tim realized they needed to stop living in the past because neither of them were able to just admit how they really felt.

Abby met this man by the name of Jessie. He was the bass player in an up and coming band and seemed to like her for a while at least. Tim had started talking to a girl named Erica at a bar he found himself at a lot; they would hang out, sometimes fool around but she was nothing close to what he really wanted.

* * *

In was a stormy Tuesday night and Abby woke with a start; she sat bolt upright in bed and was covered in sweat and tears. Jessie was still asleep next to her, unaffected by her startling waking up. She wanted to wake him up, to tell him what was going through her mind but she couldn't do it, he just didn't understand. So, Abby lay awake in the darkness of her room until she couldn't take it anymore. She slid quietly out of the bed, grabbed her cell phone off the dresser and tip toed out of the room with out a peep.

Tim had his phone on vibrate but could hear it going off across his room. He moved quick so Erica wouldn't wake up, holding the phone tight in his hand he moved out of his bed room at sat in front of his typewriter.

He didn't look at the caller idea, there was only one person who would call him this late and he really didn't feel like going to a crime scene at midnight but, the moment he answered the phone he could hear a faint crying, "McGee." He said with some caution in his voice.

_"Tim." Was all Abby really managed to say._

"Abby? Why are you crying? Is everything okay?" His voice became more urgent now. He never really liked Jessie, and if he hurt her, he had another thing coming!

_"I-I had the autopsy nightmare again." She muttered._

His voice dropped to a whisper and he felt a little relief, "Abby. It will be okay. It was just a dream. Why don't you talk to Jessie about it?" He asked her.

_"He doesn't get it, not like you do."_

Tim sighed, he knew she was right. When it came to anything with the explosion and it's after math no one seemed to really understand it as well as people he worked with, "Does he even know you are talking to me?" He asked.

_"No. I'm pretty sure he could walk out here right now and wouldn't notice. He's smelled like some cheap perfume the last few times he has seen me, let's just say I'm pretty sure I'm not the only women in his life."_

Tim felt a burning sensation in his stomach; how could someone ever cheat on Abby? She was perfect!

_"What about Erica? Does she know you are talking to me? I'd hate to start a fight." _

"No. I really don't think she has a clue. She's pretty clueless about everything actually. Maybe I should introduce her to Tony."

_This got Abby to smile and chuckle, "Timmy! That is not nice!" She scolded him._

Tim stopped laughing but smiled feeling a little sentimental, "It's good to hear you call me, Timmy again. I haven't heard it in a while." He told her.

_"Erica always calls you Timmy. And I still call you Timmy." Abby pointed out to him._

"Yeah, but, it isn't the same as when you say it. And no, you've been using Tim or McGee all the time."

_"Well, let me change that, Timmy. I sure could use a good old Timmy McGee hug right about now. It'd make me feel a whole lot better, Timmy." She used his name as many times as she could._

He laughed, she could always make him laugh, "Well, I'd have you come over but…" He trailed off.

_"I know, Timmy. And you could come over here but…"_

"Yeah Abbs. Same problem."

_They both went quiet then Abby spoke, "NCIS?" She asked._

"You really want to go to work?"

_"You really don't understand how much I want a hug. Can you get a way?" She asked him._

"Can't you just hug Jessie?" He asked her.

_"No. He can't give Timmy McGee hugs. Only you can do that." _

"Then I guess I can get out, I'll see you soon."

_"Bye, Timmy." And Abby hung up._

* * *

Abby snuck back into her room, Jessie was now hogging all the blankets and Abby really considered leaving with out even giving him a note but that wouldn't have been right. She wrote down how she got called into work and she'd see him later, then she found a pair of jeans and grabbed the first shirt she could find later she realized, it was Tim's.

McGee walked around his room, finding his wallet and things and then wrote Erica a note simply saying his boss needed him for work and he would talk to her later. With in minutes he was in his jacket and shoes and locking his home back up.

Abby's hearse was already parked when he arrived, it was still raining out so rather than making her get out and come to him, he got out and ran around to the passengers side of her car.

"Nice shirt." He noticed when he brushed the rain off his face. She looked different, no makeup on, just a t-shirt and jeans with a pair of converse on, she still looked wonderful.

Abby didn't say anything; her arms just flew around him and hugged him tight. They had hardly seen each other and all she wanted was to hug him and hear him tell her things would get better.

They had talked for nearly a half hour and McGee counted four times he had seen Abby yawn in the last ten minutes, he really didn't want her driving home that tired, "Abbs, I don't think you should be driving." McGee told her after she yawned again.

"Well, that's okay cause I really don't want to go back to the cheating bastard." She said bluntly and Tim was a little shocked by it but it was replaced with anger again for someone hurting her.

He wouldn't let her see it though, "I would drive you but then I couldn't get my car and I'd let you stay with me but I don't feel like having an argument with Erica first thing in the morning; the women can't even argue right!"

Abby laughed and then climbed over her seats into the back of the hearse. McGee watched her lean back and stretch out her legs, "Well, neither of us wants to go back home so why don't you come back here and we can figure out what to do in the morning." Abby prompted him.

McGee didn't want to fight her; he was too tired for that and Abby usually always won. He moved over the seats and sat up next to her. They quickly found themselves back where they had been years ago. Tim wrapped his arms around Abby and she rested her head on his chest, his heart beat lulling her to sleep like it always did. Tim felt her shiver in his arms and he took his jacket off and covered her in it. Abby felt happy, the happiest she had felt in not weeks, not months but years. She blamed it on being so tired and so comfortable with him but something about the moment she looked up at him and the way he smiled back at her, she didn't care that they were both still in relationships, she kissed him and he kissed her back. Tim knew that what he had with Erica was nothing like what he had with Abby.

"You know, you always make it real hard for me to be in a relationship regardless if you know you are doing it or not." He informed her.

She smirked and gave him a quick peck, "Well, no guy can ever live up to the standards you set, Timmy." She settled back onto his chest.

"So, I guess we never really moved on?" He asked, his eyes now closing.

"I guess not." And Abby was finally able to sleep soundly again.

* * *

**So I needed to have some fluffy McAbbyness and this seemed like something that might sort of happen. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
